Ilógico
by YhophyWC
Summary: él vio en ella un potencial en ella, la estudio, para luego enredarla con un y mil versos...Ella rendida cayo al creer que habia encontrado a su perfecta mitad, pero cuan equivocada estaba, la llevo al dolor más inhumano,pero ella seguia amandolo...


**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: él vio en ella un potencial en ella, la estudio, para luego enredarla con un y mil versos...Ella rendida cayo al creer que habia encontrado a su perfecta mitad, pero cuan equivocada estaba, la llevo al dolor más inhumano,pero ella seguia amandolo...**

Ilógico...

Era de mañana y sentía morir… no se que era peor si el silencio mortecino de este momento o los gemidos de dolor que horas antes inundaban por todo el lugar…A pesar de todo por lo que estaba pasando seguía amándole, era una soberana estupidez, pero lo amaba y si no estaba en este momento recostada en lo que ellos llamaban cama era solo por que quería escuchar su voz.

-Jefe –sentí la voz sombría que tanto aborrecía.

-El dinero –dijo seco, sin rastro alguno de sentimiento…

-Aquí esta Jefe, todo en su lugar. –dijo el maldito ser humano cabecilla de este lugar.

-Deja de hablar y sírveme lo de siempre mientras cuento que este todo –dijo con soberbia. _¿Dónde habrá quedado aquel hombre simpático al que yo conocí?_

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero pregunta por usted señor –dijo como si temiera su reacción.

-No me interesa, pero ni siquiera se te ocurra decirle nada de mi –dijo amenazante luego de su tono despectivo. Y el hueco en mi pecho se abrió, su desamor era peor que seguir viviendo este infierno; día tras día. Estaba cansada de esto, mi cuerpo y mi alma dolían… ya estaba cansada de pelear una batalla inútil que jamás ganaría, solo esperaba que mi muerte llegara rápido.

…

-Hija –articulo un hombre maduro con sentimientos encontrados, se sentía dichoso por que después de casi dos años volvía a ver a su hija, pero el dolor y la impotencia al verla de ese modo también eran insoportables. Ella solo levanto sus ojos verde, sin rastro de vida. Estaba mas delgada, mucho más blanca que de costumbre; tenia ojeras casi de un color morado… Sus ropas eran solo trapos que apenas cubrían el pequeño cuerpo. Verla allí, en medio de aquel lugar inhumano lo hizo odiar al muchacho que se había ganado el cariño de su hija, se odio el mismo por no darse cuenta de la joyita que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Mientras todos allí iban de un lugar a otro sacando muchachas en la misma situación que la de su hija, el la arropo y la llevo en brazos, poco le importaba lo que le dijera la policía, si la llevaría a que le tomen testimonio; pero cuando ella estuviera bien. Le destrozo el alma verla de esa manera, su pequeñita había pasado por todo esto, sin que el pudiera evitarlo…La había protegido de los muchachos que tenían segundas intenciones, le había enseñado como defenderse, le había enseñado de los peligros de la vida, pero jamás ni el ni ella estuvieron preparados para algo como esto.

Los días pasaron y ella ni siquiera hablaba solo lloraba y gritaba por las noches, noches en la que su madre dormía a su lado; abrazándola a cada momento. Su madre lloraba cuando escuchaba a su hija hablar dormida, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de aquel hombre, que había enamorado a su hija, de aquel hombre que se pintaba como el perfecto príncipe, aquel hombre que logro llegar al corazón de su hija, odiaba que aquel solo pensó en ella como un articulo, como una cosa, que e todas las palabras, que todo el supuesto amor que le tuvo a su pequeña solo fueran mentiras, mentiras que arruinaron a su pequeña niña. Mentiras que llevaron a su hija a quedar sin brillo, sus ojos; su sonrisa nula, su voz sin sonido; odiaba a aquel tipo por haber engañado a todos, por haber engañado a su hija; pero mucho más que eso odiaba que ella lo siguiera amando…

Bien aquí yo otra vez…este One*shot lo hice hace tiempo :S despues de que escuche la historia de una chica que fue victima de trata de personas =/ en realidad este os deberia esar mejor escrito pero honestamente no tengo cabeza para describir mejor la situacion :S mil perdones despues tratare de corregir y mejorarlo pero espero que el mensaje se entienda no a la trata de personas =S

Besos y suertes

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


End file.
